


Hug me

by jacihayle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway a little bit of sadness too, like seriously go and see a dentist after this my stars, no im not gonna put them all in one story so HA, ryu makes and appearance, tlc ship weeks 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacihayle/pseuds/jacihayle
Summary: Post-revolution. Winter had her bioelectricity lock installed, and is a little loopy. What will Jacin do?
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Jacinter - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Hug me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these explosions of Jacinter fluffiness. I technically own them since I'm the one that takes good care of them, putting them through hurt/comfort fics and fluff and whatnot, not to mention giving them a second kiss- *cough marissa cough*

The doctors had said the visions had disappeared.

That Winter would be safe.

That Jacin did not have to take care of her anymore.

That they could live as happily as they could ever be.

As happily as they can be.

Jacin inwardly cursed those doctors, as Winter crawled around him, giggling. She was still high on those drugs the surgeons had given her.

“Winter, you’re supposed to be resting. What are you doing?”

Winter stopped crawling, looking up at him. “Playing with Ryu.”

She rocked back on her heels, slightly panting. “Want to join?”

Jacin scrunched up his face. “What are you playing?”

Winter grinned. “Hide-and-seek. I’m looking for Ryu, but he’s found a good spot. I can’t seem to find him.”

Jacin sighed. The painkillers would start to wear off soon, and she would be reduced to tears when she couldn’t find Ryu. So, he might as well make the most of it.

Crouching down, Jacin followed Winter around the room. Winter searched everywhere, looking underneath bed and opening cabinets, not leaving one pillow unturned. When she had finished, Winter sat in the middle of the room. Her lip trembled, tears threatening to spill over.

Jacin had an idea. “Winter, Ryu’s probably waiting to surprise you. Instead, let’s make him find us.”

Winter rubbed her eyes. “That sounds like a good idea. Where shall we hide?”

Jacin gestured to under the bed. “That will fit both of us.”

Winter nodded and scurried under the bed, Jacin following.

“Are you sure Ryu won’t find us here, Jacin? He has an awfully good nose.”

Jacin smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m sure of it.”

Winter settled her head in the crook of his arm, closing her eyes. Jacin hoped she didn’t notice the unusual speed of his heartbeat. His mind raced to come up with a plan.

They stayed there for a quarter of an hour before Winter got bored and decided to go find Ryu herself.

She had started to crawl out when Jacin exclaimed, “Wait! I think I hear him!”

Winter’s head of curls snapped back. “I do too!” She rolled back under the bed.

Jacin put his arms around her, waiting for her to realize that Ryu wasn’t coming. “Be very still.”

A minute passed, then two.

Jacin was just about to confess to Winter that he really hadn’t heard anything, that he’d been lying, when Winter exclaimed; “Oh Ryu, you found us!”   
Jacin released her, breathing a sigh of relief as he climbed out from under the bed.

Winter was smiling at something, patting the air around it. “You’re such a good boy, Ryu.”

Grinning up at him, she said, “Would you like to pet Ryu?”

Jacin nodded, letting Winter take his hand and stroke the air. “He’s very soft”

Winter kissed the air in front of her. “He is.” Suddenly she flinched, bringing a hand up to her neck. “Oh!”

Her lip began to tremble once she realized that her beloved pet wasn’t there. “Jacin...”

Jacin braced himself for the flow of tears. “It’s alright.” He cupped her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “I’m still here.”

Winter fell into his arms, wailing. Jacin patted her back, comforting her until Winter’s sobs had quieted.

He rubbed her back, wishing he could do more than comfort.

He kissed her head, wishing that it had been some sort of different animal that he had killed.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks, wishing he could bring Ryu back.

“I’m sorry.”

Winter sniffed and looked up at him. “Whatever for, Jacin?” She asked, touching his cheek.

Jacin closed his eyes at her touch. “For killing Ryu.”

Winter leaned up and brushed her lips against his. “It’s not your fault. You saved me. If you hadn’t killed him, where would I be?”

Jacin threaded a hand through her hair. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Winter kissed him again. “Me neither.”

When she pulled away, Jacin hesitated, looking in her eyes. 

“I wish I could do something. To help you, I mean.”

Winter smiled at him. “Just hug me,” she whispered.

And Jacin did just that.

  
  



End file.
